This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and more particularly to a fabricated tab receptacle terminal which is capable of establishing improved electrical contact with a male terminal and having more desirable insertion and removal forces.
Electrical terminals of the tab receptacle type are in common use in appliances, automobiles, etc. and are an essential component in many products. The object of this invention is to provide an improved tab receptacle terminal that is reliable in repeatedly establishing good contact and has the capability for carrying high electrical currents for the size of the terminal.